B'day for Lalachan
by bluecow
Summary: This is a birthday prezzie for Lala-chan! It is a SoRiku songfic, rated T for sexual references. No lemon. Yaoi, don't like, don't read, simple, no?


Alice: HAPPY BIRTHDAY LALA-CHAN! This is for you~

The song is called 'Boom Boom' and it is by Freezepop. I am rating it T, just in case…mainly for sexual references. Sadly, no lemon…sorry, I wanted it to end with the last line of the song, and so nothing much could develop! Italics are song lyrics, whether they are being sung by the characters or not.

I OWN NO CHARACTERS!

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

_You keep coming to me_

_I can feel your dynamite_

_The way you move_

_Get in the groove_

_You're driving me crazy_

_Crazy for you_

It was about 6 pm when Riku walked up the driveway to Sora's house, admiring the way that his Mum kept their garden neat and beautiful; his father never gave a crap about the small amount of grass that grew in front of their house. He reached the large solid wooden door and gave a few good knocks that resounded through the hallways inside. It was his Mum who answered; she opened the door, looked down at Riku and said "Oh, Riku! Good to see you! Sora is upstairs cleaning his room, you may have to make your presence known, he has his music playing very loudly." She finished her sentence a little sourly while shooting a mildly withering glare upwards.

_Step in time_

_You move your feet_

_It's time for us to Boom Boom_

_You can come get close to me_

_And feel the burning fire_

_Fell the time, you've got the beat_

_It's time for us to Boom Boom_

_Get to see this funk in me_

_And feel my strong desire!_

Riku began ascending the stairs when Sora's Mum's voice stopped him. "Oh, and Riku, would you tell Sora that I'm going out to my late night classes now and I won't be home for 6 hours?" Riku pushed his silver hair out of his eyes "Sure thing." He replied. He continued up the carpeted stairs, hand trailing along the smooth polished wood of the banister. When he got to the top, he walked down the hall to Sora's room. His Mum certainly wasn't kidding when she had said that his music was loud! Riku could hear it from down the hall. He was able to make out the words about halfway towards Sora's room, what he heard made him pause.

_'Boom Boom Boom_

_Let's go back to my room_

_So we can do it all night_

_And you can make me feel right_

_Ooooh!_

_Boom Boom Boom_

_Let's go back to my room_

_So we can do it all night_

_And you can make me feel right_

_Ooooh!_

_Boom Boom Boom_

_Let's go back to my room_

_So we can do it all night_

_And you can make me feel right!'_

Riku wasn't quite sure what to think about Sora's particular song choice. He continued down the hallway until he reached the brunette's door which was slightly ajar. He peaked through, the song was still playing and Sora was running around, shoving things into drawers and under his bed in a frantic attempt at cleaning.

_'To be or not to be?_

_Don't you know, I like your bite?_

_Get to love you_

_Closer to you_

_You're driving me crazy,_

_Crazy for you!'_

Riku watched intently as Sora bent over with his rear facing the door, watched his friend's ass wiggle in his direction to the beat of the song. Sora grabbed the edge of his bed sheet and straightened it up, then crawled under the bed to search for a lost pillow. 'God,' Thought Riku 'I could just sneak in there and jump him and he could do nothing about it…' Finding the pillow, the brunette resurfaced, placed it neatly near the headboard and went to go neaten his desk.

_'Step in time_

_You move your feet_

_It's time for us to Boom Boom_

_You can come get close to me_

_And feel the burning fire_

_Fell the time, you've got the beat_

_It's time for us to Boom Boom_

_Get to see this funk in me_

_And feel my strong desire!'_

Sora began shifting his weight from foot to foot, making his hips swing, watching this sent a shiver down Riku's spine that converted itself into a twinge contributing to his growing erection.

_'Boom Boom Boom_

_Let's go back to my room_

_So we can do it all night_

_And you can make me feel right_

_Ooooh!_

_Boom Boom Boom_

_Let's go back to my room_

_So we can do it all night_

_And you can make me feel right_

_Ooooh!_

_Boom Boom Boom_

_Let's go back to my room_

_So we can do it all night_

_And you can make me feel right_

_Ooooh!_

_Boom Boom Boom_

_Let's go back to my room_

_So we can do it all night_

_And you can make me feel right_

_Ooooh!'_

Riku sighed as the music began to fade away, now he could walk in there and pretend he didn't have a tent in his pants. Sora wasn't particularly bright; he would buy into whatever pathetic excuse Riku would make up. Stepping through the doorway, Riku watched as the music picked up again, this time peppier and brighter. Sora's hips began to sway in time with the newly acquired beat.

_'Boom Boom Boom Boom_  
_I want you in my room_  
_And spend the night together_  
_From now until forever_

_Boom Boom Boom Boom_  
_I want to go boom boom_  
_And spend the night together_  
_Together in my room'_

Riku had yet to be discovered and Sora's little show was making it hard for him not to drool. To his horror, the brunette began to sing.

_"Whoooa! Whoooa!_  
_This is what I want to do!_  
_Whoooa! Whoooa!_  
_Let's have some fun!_  
_Whoooa! Whoooa!_  
_One on one just me and you!_  
_Whoooa! Whoooa!_

_Boom Boom Boom Boom_  
_I want you in my room_  
_And spend the night together_  
_From now until forever"_

Riku couldn't take much more of this. He walked up behind Sora (who was now bent over his desk, reaching for a balled up piece of paper), wrapped his arms around the brunette's waist and began to sing quietly in his friend's ear.

_"Boom Boom Boom Boom_  
_I want to go boom boom_  
_And spend the night together_  
_Together in my room"_

Sora straightened his back and swiveled round to face his supposed attacker. Realizing it was just Riku, he grinned his moronic little smile that the silver haired boy loved so much. Riku tightened his grip on Sora's waist and pulled him into a soft, sweet kiss that made the brunette's heart flutter.

_'Boom Boom Boom Boom_  
_I want you in my room_  
_And spend the night together_  
_From now until forever'_

Riku tiled his head to the side and licked Sora's bottom lip. Sora allowed him entry almost immediately. Riku's tongue quickly bested Sora's and began exploring his mouth, mapping every inch of it.

_'Boom Boom Boom Boom_  
_I want to go boom boom_  
_And spend the night together_  
_Together in my room'_

Riku began kissing Sora's jaw while said boy was softly singing the lyrics to the song in his ear. Sora stopped singing momentarily and gasped as Riku nibbled at a spot under his ear. Riku chuckled and kept softly biting and sucking there. Satisfied by the mark that he had made, Riku snaked his hands up under Sora's shirt, rubbing circles in his flesh.

_'Boom Boom Boom Boom_  
_I want you in my room_  
_And spend the night together_  
_From now until forever'_

He pulled Sora's shirt up above his head and kissed him passionately on his lips. He bent his knees and pulled his brunette friend to the ground with him, kissing deeper and deeper.

_Boom Boom Boom Boom_  
_I want to go boom boom_  
_And spend the night together_  
_Together in my room~_

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.

Alice: It feels….unfinished…maybe because it is. OH WELL! I hope you liked it! (Especially you, Lala-chan!) Go check out the song and you will understand the whole 'music changing it's tempo halfway through' thing and I won't seem as crazy. When I typed this, the page was a mess of green and red squiggly lines!

Positive reviews will get you on the receiving end of an imagination cookie and a big grin!


End file.
